Parting
by DrawerElma
Summary: It is remarkable to share something of great value and importance, but even more remarkable to know when to let it go. (Short Puzzle-shippy one-shot metaphor.)


The clouds set, perfectly motionless on the glorious sky, casting shadows on the city below and a peculiar forest in the distance. The rich scent and aroma of flowers tickled a small child's nose, as he would run through the scenery, chasing a black rose that was blowing away with the wind. Its thorns were sharp, and the leaves were nearly completely tinted with dust, likewise dirt. The meek petals still stayed in position, regardless of how harshly the wind blew the plant, it would not dare to budge. Instead, it seemed to be dancing with the wind's warm flow, sliding and gliding across the cold floor, to occasionally lift off, for a second or two.

The forest was huge, surrounded by all sorts of life, wonderful, magnificent orchids in many colors, shining and blooming. This child however, chased a mere black rose in poor condition? What was so interesting and appealing about something so strange? It was different. It smelled differently. The texture of the flower felt enchanting, regardless of its dead looks, it was alive. The child had found the flower at random, a wind had blown it into his direction, and now that same wind was carrying it away. His eyes were shining with hope whenever he got closer to the flower, almost so close he could reach out and touch it. That happiness and relief would be washed away when a new gust would send it floating into a different direction.

The rose was carried further into the forest, almost as if it was leading the child somewhere. Clueless, he followed, wondering why destiny was playing tricks on him after a rough day in school. At last, their journey came to a halt when they arrived near a small pond. Smiling, the short child reached out for the flower and finally took a tight hold of it, avoiding the harsh thorns. The wind had ceased completely, letting silence surround the hidden area. Just as he was about to return, he adverted his eyes to the pond for one last glance. That's when he noticed exactly where they were standing. Around were several black roses, many of them in the same poor, sad condition. One next to another, so close they could have been morphed together over time. They seemed inseparable, almost tied together by both nature and fate. In this small area, they would stay, for as long as life allowed them, they would remain in this tiny space here, away from most human's view. Just when the child had a good solid hold of the rose, it appeared as if he had less reason to keep it. The sky was as clear as before, but his mind was cloudy. He wanted to take the rose home. Unarguably, it was beautiful, and unique, something out of this world. Something to cherish in his eyes and take care of.

Though, it never belonged to him, neither did it belong with him.

Slowly but surely upon that realization, the boy gently laid the rose down on the edge of the pond, still holding on to it lightly with his petite fingertips. After such a long chase, it seemed wasteful to let it go, but it appeared more selfish to hold on to it for no good reason. The sunshine reflecting in the water made it look as if the rose was surrounded by a white, blinding aura. Once the child had fully let go off the rose, it started to float to the middle of the pond.

No wind was stopping it, no one was rushing, and no one was expecting it to come back. In a way, we would all eventually end up like the rose, destined to rest in one place. Our dear ones may be far away from us, but we will never be far away to them. Remaining in their hearts, we will create a memory, a memory worth remembering and recalling. That way, no one ever truly forgets.

"Yug! Where are ya, man? Come on, Anzu's taking us to burger world! You're gonna be late!"

Said child smiled with content and closed his eyes to inhale deeply. He made sure to remember the flower's scent, radiance of the sun, and the sound of birds chirping. This would appear to be a simple moment of nothing other than peace. His eyes fluttered open as the soothing sunrays stroke his face with delighted warmth, leaving him completely relaxed. However, one couldn't stay here forever. It was time to leave.

"Coming, Jounochi-kun!" He turned, dashing without any regret and headed out with his friends for an exciting new day, full of unknown mysteries and hope.

As the child was gone, the dark rose continued floating gradually in the water, until it reached the other side…


End file.
